


Apple Juice

by buttsbeyondbutts



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsbeyondbutts/pseuds/buttsbeyondbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has a gift for Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Juice

He found her on the back wall of the prison. The last layers of sunshine played across her fading sunburn. Her long fingers gripped the handle of her rifle, tighter than the rest of her thin, relaxed body.

Daryl plopped down beside her. Carol's only acknowledment was to snuggle up against him, staring out to the setting sun. "Got ya something," he said, rummaging in his pocket. An apple, slightly bruised but ripe and sweet made Carol gasp with joy.

"Where'd you find this?" She turned it over in her palm, marveling at it like it was diamonds. 

"There's a little grove, 'bout a mile outta town. Glenn found it." he admitted.

"I haven't had fruit in..." she took a breath, thinking, "since the farm probably."

"Well, eat it, huh?" He chuckled.

Carol glanced around, her pale blue eyes shining like a kid about to sneak candy before dinner. She bit into the crispy fruit and made a sound, a soft moan of pleasure he'd never heard out of her before. She chewed slowly, savoring every crunch. Juice trickled down passed her lips and he had to lean in close and lick the stains.

She looked at him, her eyes still gleaming. "Can't let you waste it," he explained, with a small quirk of his lips.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," he kissed her again, "Gotta conserve our resources."

"Mmm," her thin arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers in his hair. She kissed him on the lips, the apple taste still strong. Daryl put his hand on her hip, barely noticing the rifle squashed between them. For a few moments, that was all there was. Them kissing in the fading sunlight, tasting of sweet apples and salty sweat, like nothing even existed before. Then Carol pulled back, just enough that she could take another bite from the apple.

"Like it?" He asked in hot whisper. She nodded, crunching down again. She turned, leaning up close against him, practically sitting in his lap. Daryl put his arms around her. Carol stared out at the sunset, eating her apple, and he watched her, licking up the juice whereever it spilled.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Daryl and Carol.


End file.
